It is known that 5-methyl-1-phenyl-2-(1H)-pyridone is useful for the prophylaxis and treatment of fibrous diseases including pulmonary fibrosis, fibrosing hypertrophy of prostate and nephrosclerosis.
Furthermore, until now, a tablet including 5-methyl-1-phenyl-2-(1H)-pyridone as a base component has been suggested as a drug for the treatment of pulmonary fibrosis (see Patent Document 1). Moreover, a solution-type pharmaceutical composition has been suggested as a drug having other for the treatment of fibrous skin diseases (see Patent Document 2).
However, a medicated patch using 5-methyl-1-phenyl-2-(1H)-pyridone or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as an active component for the prophylaxis or treatment of skin diseases, which is excellent in skin permeability, sustentation of medicinal effect, and the like, and exhibits fine adhesion, flexibility, aggregability and the like, is not known.    Patent Document 1: WO2002/060446    Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2004-203795